


Meant For Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R gets hurt protecting Sif in a fight.





	Meant For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You grew up as a Midgardian, but you were meant for her as the stars themselves are meant to be looked upon with wonder, melancholy, and delight. On the day you turned 27, you woke up and saw a woman appear before you. You had seen her in your dreams for years, so you merely thought that you were still dreaming. When you realized you weren’t dreaming, you said hello and she introduced herself. The moment she touched your hand, you were overwhelmed.

Several hours later, and you were taken back to her world. You figured if a beautiful woman like her wanted you for a wife, it’s not as though it was the worst thing that could ever happen to you.

_________________________________

“Wait, Lady Y/N. Are you telling me that you went with Lady Sif without even asking her where you two were going? You just trusted her immediately?”

“What can I say, Thor? My beauty has that effect on my wife, and has had that effect from the moment she saw me.”

“Yes, Thor. As my wife just said, it was her beauty. And I had found myself dreaming about her for years before I met her that day. I thought it was just a dream. And I didn’t want to stop talking to her, so I went with her.”

And you never regretted that decision. You were happy, and so was your wife. 

_________________________________

As Lady Sif’s wife, you were able to fight and join her when she was sent to deal with enemy forces. You had been doing so for three years now. Today was supposed to be a routine mission - simply relieve the sentry guards and hold ground for twelve hours. But that was not the case. 

Enemies were coming upon you left and right. One of your men lit the signal for additional forces to come quickly and help. The twenty of you were able to push the enemies back in time for help to arrive. 

You had just dodged a sword, and you turned around to see your wife with enemies circling her. She was able to dispatch three of them easily, but she left her weak side open for attack. As an enemy swung their sword ready to cut your wife down, you pushed her to the side and cried out when the sword impaled your shoulder. 

_________________________________

“What were you thinking?”

“Oh, I’m alive.”

“Of course, you’re alive! I had to get you back to the healer immediately!”

“My love, I’m fine. And since you’re raising your voice, I believe you’re fine as well. Am I right?”

“Wife, your humor is not wanted right now. I almost lost you.”

“And I would have surely lost you had I not pushed you! I would die if anything were to happen to you!”

You cried out. You refused to lose your wife. 

“I have lived thousands of years, Y/N. Should you die, I would follow you into death.”

“I’m alive. I’m here. I’m right here with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise such things.”

“I can, and I will. I love you.”

“And I love you, Lady Y/N.”


End file.
